Starring Role
by claraphernalia
Summary: A realisation of who Draco's really in love with makes Pansy think.


**AN: I was listening to Marina and the Diamonds' Starring Role and I immediately thought of this. Then it was just a matter of transferring it into words. And here it is. Ta-da! **

**Listening to the song would help, but it's up to you. **

"Get the fuck away from me, Pansy," Draco whispered vehemently to her. Pansy stared at him with clear, defiant eyes.

"You don't own me, Draco," she said, knowing her words were untrue and that he owned every part of her, especially her heart. Pansy complied anyway, moving away from Draco and going to her group of friends.

Draco looked at her in a confused manner before storming off, his robes billowing behind him. _Always so dramatic, _Pansy thought, staring after him.

She didn't know when the doubt started to creep in. Maybe it was during the times they were… intimate. Or whenever he was in her bed. Draco was all about the intercourse. He never stayed. Not even when she pleaded him to. Those throes of pleasure with him were the only memories she had of them being close and even those were a physical need.

* * *

Pansy knows he doesn't love her. It should hurt, but she's coping well. He doesn't love her. Big fucking deal, right? She acts that way when other people talk to her about it, but truthfully, she hates him for it.

He glances at the Gryffindor table almost everyday. She knows who he's looking at. She makes the connection and she gets this familiar pain in her chest. Pansy was nothing special. All she had was her family and her riches. She'd give up her riches for Draco to love her. She'd give up anything for him. Draco, however, would not.

* * *

Draco is only with her for Pureblood reasons. His whole family has had close ties with the Parkinsons. A marriage contract had been in talks, but was never really fulfilled. She doesn't know why, but she has an inkling at Draco was behind that.

She wants for her whole family to go to hell. She wants the Malfoys to go to hell as well.

Pansy just wants to be happy. She thought being with Draco would take care of that. But all she became was more depressed. He never noticed her and she tried to ignore him for a while. He knows she adores him, though. Her attempt at a power play fails and she's back to dancing on the thin line with Draco.

* * *

She sees him talking to her and her heart caves in. She now knows how futile her advances have been. Compared to her, she's nobody. Hermione Granger is smart, resourceful and has her own beauty. Pansy has her body and her bloodline. Draco's heart surely would've chosen Hermione. But he lived in a world where being with her was unacceptable so he was stuck with Pansy.

* * *

On a rainy day in August, Pansy realises she doesn't want to play this game anymore. There was no point in vying for his affection when the starring role in his heart belongs to someone. She had tried hard to forget about him and how they didn't get on well. Firewhiskey there and a taste of vodka even. Nothing worked. Nothing helped her to forget.

Pansy thinks about how much of a joke being with Draco was. No matter how much she seemed like it to everyone, she wasn't the starring role in Draco's heart. Hermione Granger was.  
Being the supporting role hurt Pansy a lot and she'd rather be lonely than stay in a relationship that deteriorated her to her very core.

* * *

"I know you're in love with her," she said while Draco thrust into her over and over.

He cursed and flicked a strand of platinum blonde hair from his face. Draco was spent, finished with their weekly fuck. "Way to kill the mood, Pans."

She pushed him off of her. "It's Pansy and I know you're in love with the Mudblood," her words were harsh, almost a copy of Draco's.

"Don't be daft," he said cuttingly, dressing up again.

"You're free to be with her now."

"What?!"

"You can fuck the Mudblood all you like now. I'm breaking up with you."

He glared at her, his grey eyes stormy. "We weren't even together. You were a fuck buddy."

He left, his words leaving a gaping whole in Pansy's heart.

She hugged the sheets to her body, covering her naked form. Pansy broke down, tears streaming down her face and her chest heaving with sobs.

_So much for the starring role. _


End file.
